This invention relates to a sun visor assembly and particularly to one suited for use in motor vehicles and having a removable mirror.
Motor vehicles have been equipped with sun visors since the early days of automobiles. Sun visors are typically connected to the windshield header of the vehicle by an articulated joint which permits the visor to be placed in a position to shade the vehicle occupants from the direct rays of the sun or other light sources. Sun visors not only increase the comfort of driving in bright sunlight, but are also considered safety items since glare can interfere with the driver's vision of traffic and road hazards. Manufacturers of sun visors have incorporated a number of additional features into these devices. For example, some sun visors feature article holders for storing maps, combs, notepads, pens, etc. Manufacturers have provided mirrors attached to the visors which can be used by the occupants for personal grooming, etc. Often, visor mirrors include covers which enclose the mirror when not in use and may also include lights for illuminating the user.
In accordance with the teachings of the prior art, visors which include integral mirrors do not permit the mirror to be removed, and therefore, the user is constrained to using the mirror as it is attached to the visor. However, in certain instances, the user may desire a hand-held mirror or rear seat occupants may want to use the mirror. It is therefore desirable to provide a visor assembly having a removable mirror. It is further desirable to provide a mirror for a sun visor assembly which can be enclosed by the visor to protect it from dirt, abrasion, impacts, etc. Finally, as with all articles for motor vehicle applications, it is desirable to provide a structure which is aesthetically pleasing, lightweight and low in cost. The motor vehicle visor assembly in accordance with this invention provides the aforementioned desired features.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.